


Мотылёк

by syn_filifjonky



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Deathfic, F/M, Gen, Vignette, Виньетка, ангст, боязнь насекомых, не-AU, хомсики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Хэл не любит насекомых.
Relationships: Халле Лиднер/Мэлло
Kudos: 3





	Мотылёк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Moth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510257) by [valenstyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne). 



Однажды вечером, когда Хэл была маленькой, в открытое окно её спальни влетел мотылёк и забился ей в волосы.

Охваченная мгновенным испугом от ощущения трепещущих крыльев и крошечных лапок насекомого у себя на коже головы, она инстинктивно сбросила его и, судорожно отмахиваясь, раздавила о стену.

Когда паника улеглась, Хэл уставилась на пятно на обоях, и у неё скрутило живот. Впервые в жизни она убила живое существо, хоть и сделала это непреднамеренно.

Двадцать лет спустя, в Японии, стоя перед церковью, что превратилась в пылающий ад, и зная, что где-то там, среди огня - Мэлло, Хэл представляла, как наяву, его руки, губы, биение его сердца - и вспоминала хрупкость того мотылька.


End file.
